Heartless
by simply-a-freak
Summary: Near's POV  ..he's telling us about Mello and Matt.


**so ...this is Near's POV ..he's talkng about Mello and Matt ..I wonder what he had to say ..R&R please ..**

* * *

Heartless

Back at Whammy's , Mello was controlled so much by his emotions , that almost all his actions were completely irrational , he used to bully everyone that even looked at him the wrong way , I remember the day after he came , a kid , five years old , mistook him for a girl , we never saw that kid again , the last we saw of him was a broken nose and clothes drenched in blood .No one even dared to talk to Mello after that , even the teachers have been avoiding him , that is until Matt arrived .It was a shock for everyone , the fact they got along so well , in fact after their first encounter , I thought it was the end of Matt , I was wrong .It was the beginning of a strong friendship. When they first met was the day Matt came , he was standing in front of Roger's office waiting for him , playing with a GameBoy , Mello and I were also waiting there .

"What's your name ?" Matt didn't look up from his game but answered "Mai-Matt ! yeah ..I'm Matt" Mello frowned because he couldn't have the redhead's full attention , Matt kept playing and Mello got more furious by the second , it didn't take long for him to explode , he threw the game Matt was playing with against the wall , it shattered , Matt seemed terrified , but not from the blond , he began to tremble and I heard him cry "oh-sorry was that a precious possession" Mello said mocking Matt's reaction , the redhead ran towards the game picking up the pieces , he began to whisper "I'm sorry mom .. I'm ..sorry " he looked at the blond his eyes all red and said"you're heartless" , Mello actually seemed to feel guilty , but as the great bully he is , he ignored Matt and walked in Roger's office without even waiting for the old man to let us in .

I was informed that two weeks later , Mello repaired Matt's game using four months of allowance and apologized , they even requested to share a room together , everyone in the house shared rooms with someone , except for me and Mello , but completely for different reasons , let's just say , Mello stopped having roommates after making his last one sleep outside in the snow during the coldest nights of the year .Yea , Mello was hard , even cruel , but not with Matt , he was a whole different person , laughing , defending him , beating the crap out of everyone that hurt or thought about hurting the gamer , Mello _never ever_ hurt Matt , he knew his friend was a fragile creature , and I know he really meant a lot to him , just by the way he just acts around him , looks at him ..

Matt was a sweet guy , he soon became third after Mello and me .Both boys grew closer as years passed by and soon enough , they became more than just friends ..really you don't need to be a genius to know they were in love with each other and they were never going to get separated no matter what .Everyone thought their relationship was a master/dog one , but Matt was no puppy nor a dog , and Mello never thought of him that way , it's ridiculous , yes Matt followed him around , they were never seen away from each other but that's just how close they were , they didn't need to talk to understand each other.

They left Whammy's together at the age of fifteen , and their relationship never broke , I can tell , because when there's Matt there's Mello , when there's matt , Mello's eyes glow , when there's Matt , Mello can smile , when there's Matt , Mello has a reason to live , and when there's Mello , there's Matt , there's just Matt , he exists , because Mello does , there's no other way to put it really , they live for each other , because once they met , they were never going to let go , they held on tight to each other , they kept going , they existed .

I knew when I saw matt's body on the news , that Mello's is soon to be found , this sort of thing you just know , if he didn't die with Matt , he would have killed himself out of guilt .Love , passion , lust , fidelity , forgiveness , their relationship was based on those feeling s , and yet , I never understood them , when I see them , I wish I could feel , I wish I could feel what they feel , I wish I could experience those emotions , but I know that's never going to happen , they were Matt and Mello , the blond the redhead , the gamer and the chocoholic , the leather and goggles , blue eyes and green ones , the calm and the furious , the tantrums and the smokes ..and what am I ?..just an albino too smart for his own good , too cold , too pale , too stoic , too emotionless , too pathetic , in the end I'm just the next L , no one will know me , no one will feel anything for me , but them , Mihael and Mail , I'll remember them , peoples will do so too ..

It's too bad they had to die in the end , I thought their story was supposed to be a happy ever after ..but at least Matt knows this much now , Mello is nowhere near heartless ..

* * *

**I don't know why I wrote this ..so if you hate it ..take it easy on me ..? review anyway XD**


End file.
